Eve (The Secret Agent Club)
'Eve '(Lesley-Anne Down) is the primary antagonist of the 1996 family action film "The Secret Agent Club". Events She steals a a deadly laser gun and kills it's creator. Later Eve gathers leaders from all around the globe so that she can sell it to the highest bidder, after first stroking their desire for power. Secret agent Ray Chase infiltrates the meeting and manages to steal the weapon with little trouble. Having learned of this, Eve sends her henchman, Wrecks, and some other goons to retrieve it. Wrecks catches up with Ray days later, and after failing to locate the laser gun, kidnaps the man. Eve's twisted doctor underling then tortures the agent with visions of his son, Jeremy, screaming at him, thanks to a combination of virtual reality and drugs. Meanwhile, the real Jeremy and his clever band of friends manage to learn what has happened to Ray and take it upon themselves to free him. Ray is indeed rescued, but very soon after, Eve manages to take his son hostage, demanding the weapon in exchange. Ray agrees, though not before jamming the gun and setting it to self destruct. A good thing, too, because the moment that Eve lays her hands upon it, she makes an attempt to kill them, but Ray and the kids escape. Meanwhile, Eve is so perplexed as to why the gun was unable to fire that she accidentally triggers a cage trap, which drops onto her from the ceiling. It is at this moment that she finally realizes that the gun is seconds away from detonating. Wrecks shows up, and the villainess quickly scolds him to free her. However, after her abusive and humiliating treatment of him, due to his numerous failures, the henchman decides to get some payback and insists that Eve first tell him she's sorry and it won't happen again. With no other choice, she does, and then explains that the gun must be deactivated or else they are going to die. Rather than do as she says, Wrecks runs away to save his own skin with Eve shouting after him that he's fired before the weapon explodes, killing them both. Trivia *Lesley-Anne Down also portrayed murderess Catherine Windsor in an episode of Diagnosis Murder. Gallery Eve 2 The Secret Agent Club.gif|"...the GLORIOUS atomic bomb..." 2fk1fh.gif 2fk1hg.gif screenshot_4786.png Eve 3 The Secret Agent Club.gif|Gladly demonstrating the weapon on dummy targets... Eve 4 The Secret Agent Club.gif|...as well as living ones. 2fk1k0.gif Eve 10 The Secret Agent Club.png|Berating Wrecks for yet another blunder. the-secret-agent-club.jpg 2fk07k.gif Eve 5 The Secret Agent Club.gif|Delighted to learn that the crooked doctor has been using "mind altering drugs" on their victim. Eve_11_The_Secret_Agent_Club.png|Phoning Jeremy and gloatingly telling him that she has his father... Eve 6 The Secret Agent Club.png|Holding Jeremy hostage in exchange for the weapon... 2fk12d.gif 2fk10c.gif screenshot_4785.png 2fk0jv.gif Eve 7 The Secret Agent Club.gif|The double whammy. 2fk1a1.gif screenshot_4784.png Eve 8 The Secret Agent Club.png|Wrecks humiliates her into saying "I'm sorry"... 2fk0qc.gif 2fk0tv.gif Eve 9 The Secret Agent Club.gif|...and then high-tail's it outta there to leave her to her doom. The Villainess Wore Boots Villainess (Злодейка) 8 Category:1990s Category:Arms Dealer Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comical Defeat Category:Freud Buster Category:Fur Category:Humiliated Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Opera Gloves Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased